Everything
by MCTVFan
Summary: After Provenza's wedding, Sharon and Andy have some time to talk about their feelings, the NFL job, and that letter. Takes place right after the season 4 finale. Shandy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, follows, etc. with my first story! I really appreciate the warm welcome! Now that I've gotten one published, I'm feeling inspired. I even have some more ideas that I'm working on. In the meantime, here's a new story that I wrote after last Monday's finale. As always, I welcome any and all feedback.

Obviously, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

After the last file was signed and the final toast at Provenza's wedding was complete, Sharon just wanted to collapse in her bed and sleep for a week. Of course, she could never actually bring herself to do it, but right now, it was sounding pretty good. That's why she and Rusty found themselves riding in Andy's car back to her condo. Andy was kind enough to offer to drive them home, and they were both too tired to decline or worry about their respective car situations. All of that could be sorted out in the morning. After a very good night's sleep.

When they reached Sharon's condo, Andy walked them up. Rusty walked ahead and proceeded to unlock the door and disappear into the unit. As Sharon and Andy approached the door, she turned and gave him an appreciative smile.

"You feel like coming in for a bit?", she offered.

"Sure. As long as you don't mind, that is". Andy wanted to give her room to rescind if she was merely being polite.

"Even as tired as I am, I know I won't be able to shut off my mind after everything that happened today. I could use someone to talk to," she replied.

He gave her one of his trademark smiles in leu of a reply. She opened the door and he quickly stepped forward to hold it for her as they entered. She proceeded to remove her jacket and toed out of her shoes while placing her bag and keys on the table. Rusty walked by carrying a glass of water from the kitchen.

"I'm heading to bed. You guys, uh, enjoy your night. Oh, and thank you, Andy, for the ride and all," he said as he passed by.

"Yeah, it's no problem, Kid," Andy replied.

"Goodnight, Rusty," Sharon added.

"Goodnight." Rusty gave a wave as he headed down the hallway towards his room.

Sharon turned to Andy. "Would you like some coffee? I was going to make some tea".

"I'll just have whatever you're having," Andy offered as a way of keeping things simple.

"Are you sure? You're not much of a tea drinker," Sharon smiled.

"I'm good," Andy assured her with a smile. Sharon turned to go towards her kitchen when she felt Andy tug on her arm, and she let him pull her to him. Once safely in his arms, he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Once they broke apart, Andy leaned his forehead against hers, both of their eyes still closed.

"I missed you," he breathed. Sharon waited a moment and then leaned up and kissed him. This kiss was a little more heated than the last and they both pulled away a little breathless.

"I missed you, too," she cooed sweetly. "But I should probably go make that tea," she smiled brightly and turned to go to her kitchen. This time, Andy did not stop her.

As she went about heating the water and dropping the tea bags into the mugs, Sharon thought about the last 12 hours. It had been a whirlwind, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit saddened by the results. After grabbing the two tea-filled mugs, she made her way to her couch where she found Andy already sitting at one end. She handed him a mug and sat down beside him. Andy noticed her pensive mood.

"You thinkin' about the case?" He asked.

"Just the way Steph deceived all of us," she answered sadly. "Even after all my years in FID, I still didn't want to believe it".

"I know. I keep thinking about how we all trusted her".

"And I just feel so bad for Julio," she added shaking her head.

"Yeah, he hasn't had it easy," Andy added while taking Sharon's hand. She leaned forward and put her mug on the table. Andy did the same. Several moments of comfortable silence passed while they both reflected.

"At least Provenza's wedding went off without a hitch. Patrice deserved that much after everything he put her through," Andy said breaking the silence. Sharon gave a small smile and nodded.

Andy waited another moment and then decided to bring up what he really wanted to talk to her about.

"So, I know you're not ready to make any decisions tonight about the NFL job, but there's something that I want you to have. I think it might help with the decision-making process," he said nervously.

He proceeded to reach into his inside jacket pocket and pullout a simple white envelope. Sharon cocked her head and gave him a confused look.

"Look, when I wasn't sure how things were gonna go with the clot and the surgery, Provenza had me write something down and he was going to give it to you if, well, if... things hadn't gone... well"

"Andy..." She said with concern in her voice.

"But that didn't happen and I'm here and I'm fine," he reassured her. "Still, I haven't had the courage to tell you some things that I think you should know," he added looking down at the blank envelope.

"So, um, here," he said handing it to her. Sharon took the envelope and turned it over a few times in her hands.

"Open it," he said softly. She took a breath before carefully using her nail to lift the seal on the envelope. She pulled out a tri-folded yellow piece of paper and began to unfold it. She felt heavy, and she could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She wasn't sure if she could handle reading it right now, but she knew Andy was taking a chance giving it to her and she didn't want him to feel like he made a mistake.

She began skimming the first few lines and then put it down. She looked at Andy with emotion written on her face and in her eyes.

"Do you think you could read it to me?" She asked quietly.

"Uh, sure," Andy answered hesitantly while running a hand behind his neck. Sharon handed him the letter and their eyes met. They held the gaze for a moment before Andy looked down and began to read the words he had written all those months ago when he worried that he may never have the chance to let her know what she really means to him.

 _Dear Sharon,_

 _Life is a funny thing. Just when you think you have it figured out, it throws you a curve ball. For example, you think that beautiful hard ass from FID is destined to be your nemesis and then she joins your squad. You think you'll only butt heads, and then you discover she's a good detective with amazing instincts. You grow to respect her, not only as your commanding officer, but as a person. Then, that respect turns into friendship. That friendship deepens, and before you know it, you're feeling things a lot stronger than friendship and finding yourself wanting to spend more and more time in her company. And when she makes your dream come true and accepts your dinner invitation and things continue to get better, something like this happens._

 _I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, some of which, I'm still trying to fix. That's why I know, unequivocally, that falling in love with you is not one of them. That's right, I am completely in love with you. I've wanted to tell you so many times, but I let fear get in the way (remember all those mistakes I've made, well, add this to the list)._

 _I love the way we never run out of things to talk about, the way we can share anything and everything with each other, the way you make me a better person, the way you encourage me, and respect my opinion. I love the way your hair falls, how your hand fits in mine, how you feel in my arms, and the way your lips press against mine. Simply put, I love everything about you._

 _I hope that I am able to tell you all of this in person, but if this is really how it all ends, I need you to know exactly what you meant to me. And what you mean is, simply, everything!_

 _I love you with all my heart,_  
 _Andy_

Sharon really tried to keep the tears at bay. Andy put the letter down on the coffee table and took both of her hands in his.

"I love you, Sharon. And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner". It was barely above a whisper, but the words rung in her ears.

She closed her eyes and let the weight of the moment wash over her. Hearing those words filled her up and made her feel whole. She had worried that they would leave her frightened and empty, but nothing could be further from the truth.

Andy watched her closely. She was hard to read, and he wasn't sure if he had made a mistake. After what felt like forever, she opened her eyes and held his.

"Don't apologize. I'm just as guilty," she said quietly. "I've wanted to tell you. Thought for sure I would after I almost lost you, but that experience scared me even more. I was afraid to feel what I was already feeling, so I couldn't bring myself to tell you. But, Andy, I love you. I love you more than I thought I was capable of loving again. I fell in love with you somewhere along the way, and it has only grown stronger as we've grown closer," she said through silent tears and deep breaths.

Andy couldn't take it any longer. He leaned over and took her into his arms. She went willingly and seemed to melt into him. They stayed like that for several minutes. Both of their hearts beating so hard they wondered if the other could feel it. Finally, Andy started to pull away only to capture her lips in a deeply passionate kiss that left no doubt about what each other was feeling.

When the need for air won out, they both pulled away slowly. Andy held her close because he wanted to be sure she heard what he had to say next.

"I wanted you to read that letter, Sharon, because I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. You can take the NFL job, and I'll be right here waiting for you. We will make it work. You're worth it, and _this_ is worth it," Andy explained. "I'm not saying that it won't be difficult or that I won't miss you like hell, but we'll make it work. Together."

Sharon took a moment to collect her thoughts and then she gave him an appreciative smile. "Andy, I'm not rescheduling the interview. I don't want the job," she said matter-of-factly.

"Sharon..."

"Andy," Sharon interrupted. "This is what I want. I'm not going anywhere either. And you and _this_ are worth it to me, too. Besides, I love my job and I don't want to leave Rusty," she explained.

"So... It's decided, then?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. And thank you for being so supportive. You can't know what that means to me, but it's, well, everything," she said as fresh tears began to fill her eyes and memories of her marriage to Jack flashed in her mind's eye. She quickly banished them because she was sitting in front of a man who was the complete antithesis of her ex husband.

Andy pulled her into another hug. After a few moments she pulled away with a smile lighting her face. And then she remembered the mascara she had applied this morning.

"I'm a mess. I'm going to go freshen up. I'll be back in a few minutes," she announced as she got up from the couch.

"Well, then, you're a beautiful mess," Andy said kindly.

"And you're a good liar," Sharon said with a smile. She disappeared down the hall and Andy was left thinking about everything that happened between the two of them tonight.

* * *

When Sharon returned fifteen minutes later, she found Andy in the kitchen washing out the mugs of forgotten tea and putting them in the dishwasher. Andy felt her eyes on him and he turned to face her. He was taken aback at how beautiful she was. She had traded her work clothes for leggings, a white tank top, and an oversized cardigan. Her feet were bare, her make-up cleaned up with the result a more natural look, and her hair was falling softly over her shoulders. As she leaned against the counter, she had a look of peace and something else. Something that sent a jolt of electricity through him. Love. It was definitely love.

He walked towards her and took her into his arms. He leaned down and once again captured her lips. It was a slow kiss that built as it continued and Sharon found herself running her hands up his chest and around his neck where she joined them and held him close to her. Andy ran his up and down her back before settling at her hips. He pulled her impossibly closer and they both let out a moan at the contact. They continued like that, kissing at a languid pace and occasionally allowing their hands to explore a little more than usual. When things started to get a bit more heated, Andy reluctantly pulled away keeping her encircled in his arms.

"It's getting late. I should get going," he whispered.

"You're right. It is late, and we're both exhausted," she stated. "Which is why you should stay".

Andy looked confused for a minute and then realization dawned on him.

"Yeah, OK, sure. All I need is a blanket and a pillow and I'll crash on your couch".

Sharon gave him a warm smile. "Andy, that couch isn't suited for anyone over the age of 25," she explained. "Besides, I had a different sleeping arrangement in mind," she whispered with a flirty smile.

Andy looked pleasantly surprised and slipped his hand comfortably into Sharon's when she reached for it. They walked down the hall toward Sharon's bedroom hand in hand.

"Just so we're on the same page here, you're talking about actually sleeping, right?" He clarified.

"Well, of course, Lieutenant. We're both exhausted tonight," she answered. "But who knows what's going to happen in the morning? It might just be _everything_ ".

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am overwhelmed by all of your kind words and favorites and everything else for the first chapter! Thank you all very much! Due to popular demand, I have included this little bonus chapter. I am stepping completely out of my comfort zone here, so I hope I did this scene justice. I was going for a passion/loving/fluffy scene, and I was inspired by James Duff's quote about these characters "holding onto each other until the thought of letting go seems impossible". With that in mind, this chapter is definitely a strong T/pushing M, so be warned.

Obviously, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Sharon woke up the next morning to bright sunlight and a strong chest and arms wrapped around her. It was an unfamiliar, but welcome, feeling and she took a few moments to simply relish it. It had been a long time since she had shared her life or her bed with a man, but surprisingly, this thing with Andy had assimilated into her life almost effortlessly and now he was in her bed. Even though nothing more than sleeping and a few passionate kisses and lingering hugs transpired, it was still a big step for them and this "old fashioned" relationship. Yet, it felt right and natural, and at the current moment, very good.

Andy felt the first flutters of his eye lids as sleep began to loosen its grip on him. As he became more aware, he realized that the fresh flowery smell from his dream was, in reality, Sharon's thick auburn locks. At present, they were tickling his nose and invading his senses. His chest was pressed firmly up against her and his right arm wrapped tightly around her waist. His hand was resting gently on her abdomen, and he honestly couldn't think of another place he would rather be right now than lying here with Sharon in his arms. As much as he loved going out with her, he discovered last night that sleeping wrapped up with her was his new favorite thing.

Andy kissed the side of her head through the thick curtain of her hair. He proceeded to kiss just below her ear, removing his hand from her stomach momentarily so he could brush her hair away from her neck. He began placing soft kisses along her neck, across her clavicle, and over to her shoulder. His hand started running up and down her arm, and she giggled softly at the contact. Sharon carefully rolled over onto her back so she could face him.

"Good morning," she said with a smile that lit up her whole face.

"Indeed," Andy replied before bringing his lips to hers. The kiss started out sweet, but soon Sharon ran her tongue along his bottom lip and Andy opened his mouth to her. She welcomed the invitation and soon their tongues were thoroughly exploring each other's mouths. Andy let his hands wonder down the sides of her tank top-clad upper body. She had been too tired last night to change into pajamas, so settled on wearing her white tank top and leggings from earlier in the evening. Sharon ran her hands up and down Andy's back intermittently running her nails over his skin through his t-shirt.

Andy managed to tear his lips away from hers and began blazing a searing path down her neck. Sharon let out a soft moan as he found a particularly sensitive spot. He decided to pay it special attention with both his tongue and his lips. She gripped his t-shirt slightly and let out a breathy "Andy..."

He continued his path and his lips found their way to her ample and enticing cleavage. He began to kiss the top of her breasts and slowly moved his hands toward the same goal. He wanted to give her sufficient time to stop his movement. When she didn't seem to object, he continued his path.

Sharon was on fire. The things this man could do with his mouth were beyond amazing, and she was feeling very worked up. She had made the decision last night that she was done waiting for the right moment to move things forward, physically, with Andy. She loved him completely and trusted him deeply. There was nothing in her way other than a little fear and nerves. She decided to be in the moment with him and let whatever happens, happen. So far, this decision was proving to be a good one.

Andy gently palmed her breasts through her shirt before applying more pressure. They both moaned at the contact. He relished the weight and feel of them in his hands before brushing his thumbs over her hardened nipples. Sharon moaned once again and ran her hands down Andy's back before gripping the edge of his t-shirt and tugging. He lifted himself up enough for her to pull the t-shirt up his body and over his head. She ran her hands all over his exposed skin. The contact made them both shiver while simultaneously sending heat to every part of their bodies.

Sharon reached between them and began to tug on her own shirt. She needed to feel his skin against her own. When she began to pull her tank top up her torso, she felt Andy's hands cover her own. She let him tug her shirt the rest of the way up her body and over her head. He took a moment to just admire her. She was gorgeous. Sharon tugged her bottom lip into her mouth in a moment of insecurity. Andy bent down and captured her lips and used his tongue to soothe the spot she was just worrying. He gently let go of her lips and hovered close to her face admiring her. He used his hand to softly brush a lock of hair away from her face.

"You are so, so beautiful, Sharon," he whispered and then recaptured her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands found their way to her breasts once again, this time without any barrier between his skin and hers. She moaned and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for several minutes. Just enjoying the feel of lips on lips, tongues on tongues, and skin on skin. At some point Sharon's pants were removed by a joint effort leaving her underwear and his boxers as their only barrier.

Sharon snaked her hand between their bodies and lightly ran her fingers over him feeling the desire he had for her. Andy's breath caught in his chest when he felt her gentle touch. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and began to pull them down. He lifted himself up enough so she could do so without meeting resistance. Once he was completely free of his clothing, she took the opportunity to fully explore his body with her hands. When she seductively ran her hand over the part of him that needed her the most, he started to pull down her panties. He looked her in the eyes, and she nodded her approval.

Once they were both completely bare to each other, they rolled onto their sides facing one another. They could both feel the nervous energy weighing down the moment, so they spent several long minutes kissing passionately and gently running their hands over each other's bodies. Their skin was tingling with desire as their nerves began to fade away. They were enjoying each other and this moment that was a long time coming.

When the time was right and they were both ready to continue, Andy moved back on top of Sharon and took her into his arms as he slowly joined their bodies together. The moment they completely became one caught them both by surprise, emotionally. While Andy was giving her body time to adjust, they gazed into each other's eyes and he felt the watery smile on her face mirrored on his. He kissed her and they both got lost in the emotion of the moment. When their lips parted, he saw her smile once again.

"I love you," he whispered. It felt so freeing to be able to say it whenever he wanted.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. And with that they began moving together in a steady rhythm that embodied the term "making love". Andy laced his fingers with hers and their breaths mingled as their bodies heated.

After a considerable amount of time of this glorious languid pace, the need to move faster consumed them both. They worked together to create the friction they both desired. Andy could feel himself moving closer and closer to the edge, but he didn't want to go over without her. So with his help, they both continued to move closer to release until Sharon let the sensations he was creating and the emotion of the moment consume her. As she crashed down, every part of her body held his tightly and she breathlessly said his name. Feeling Sharon surrounding him and watching her come undone brought Andy over the edge with her.

Afterwards, they remained connected physically and emotionally as they lazily ran their hands over each other's bodies and stole sweet kisses. When exhaustion once again began to claim them both, Andy regretfully moved off of Sharon and laid next to her. She laid her upper body over his and draped her leg over his before she started running it up and down his leg. Andy pulled the sheet up to cover most of their bodies and Sharon made herself comfortable. They both began to drift asleep when the quiet sound of Sharon's voice rumbled over his chest.

"So, now that we've finally taken this step, what are you thinking?" She asked playfully.

"The same thing as before," he said with a smile. "That I'm completely in love with you. But being this close to you is _everything_ and more".

THE END


End file.
